Percy's New Sister
by AJ daughter of Percabeth
Summary: After the secound titan war Chiron gets a pachadge and a prophocey. Then a new girl comes in. All percy can think is: no no no not her, a new sister and I'm going to lose her. I don't own Percy Jackson, my dad, that would just be weird. But I am claming the ownership of Helen. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction lovers**

13

**Helen Percy's New Sister**

**Book**

**AJ daughter of Percabeth**

Chapter 1

I had just finished dinner. Me and Annabeth had been talking about what had happened when I defeated Kronos. When it was a minute till curfew we headed back to our own cabins. I got to my cabin, the Poseidon cabin, I got there and this girl came out of nowhere and said hi.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my cabin?"

"You're Percy, right?"

"Yes."

"And this is the Poseidon cabin, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I am in the right place."

Ok this was weird. Some deranged demigod thought that there godly parent was Poseidon and was trying to live in my cabin. I decided to humor the girl until I got a chance to talk to Chiron.

"So I guess you're my half sister."

'Yah I can't wait to meet our brother Tyson."

"Ohhhh Tyson will be glad to see you. You know I was just about to iris message him when when I found you in our cabin."

"Ohhhh could you please? The closest thing besides you to this camp is Chiron and Mathew, a satyr, I want to meet the relatives."

"Sure." I put a bowl of water on the windowsill. Using my awesome water powers I created a rainbow in the moon light. I fished for a golden drachma. Once I had one a through it in the rainbow and said the usual sentence. The rainbow shimmered then we could see Tyson he was back at the forges even though he was now general of Poseidon's army. I yelled his name about four times before he understood.

"Brother!"

"Hi Tyson I want you to meet our new sister…. What is your name?"

"Helen."

"Our new sister, Helen." His eye got wide in disbelief.

Course he's Tyson so right after that he got all excited like I knew he would and started rambling on and on with Helen. I took the chance and slipped out the door and headed to the big house to talk to Chiron.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yes I do she came in just before dinner with one of those satyrs that we sent to California. Mathew said he'd seen with his own eyes her unique abilities so I gave her a dinner here because I thought it wasn't time to introduce her then sent her to your cabin." We were at the big house front porch. Turns out he was coming to see me about the same thing. Annabeth would say 'great mind think alike'.

"So what am I to do with her?"

"She is your sister, treat her as that. And I think it is time you get back to your cabin Helen will wonder why you left."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's new sister Helen

Chapter2

Chapter 2

When I got back to the cabin the Iris message was over and Helen was asleep so I tried to be as quiet as posibal, but, either I was relly loud or Helen was a light sleeper because she woke up.

"You know I know you don't think that I'm a daughter of Poseidon." She said startaling me so bad I hit my head on the top bunk above mine.

"I thought you were asleep?" I said.

"Yes well I was but with all the noise you were making it was hard to stay that way." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Percy said.

"What about my question?" She asked.

"How did you know I didn't think you were my sister?" I asked.

"For one you just told me. For two you just went to talk to Chiron probobly to ask him if I had powers. Just so you know I do have powers I am just not good at controlling them." She said.

The first thought I had was' freaky'.

"Are you sure your not the daughter of Hermes or some one like that?" I asked.

"Yes." She sounded positive.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

"When I first crossed halfblood hill a voice wipered in my ear' find percy jackson he is your brother.'" She said what was wispered kind of freaky like.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked.

"Dad." She said sounding more confodent by the secound.

"Well we have a hard training tomorrow so how about you get some sleep?" I asked.

"Ok." She said and yawned. Soon she was asleep. I lied on my bed for a few minutes beforeI fell asleep myself. That night I didn't have a single strange dream or demigod dream. When I noticed that I new something was weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know the last one was short but im trying to make this one longer hopefully**

**And now the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Helen POV

When I woke up Percymsaid it was almost time to go to breakfast. I hurried to get ready I had just finnished when the conch horn sounded. Percy told me to follow him. As we headed to the dinning area people gave me queer looks.

When we got there we sat at the Poseidon table. Chiron had told me many things about camp so I didn't ask many questions. I was kind of curious as to why everyone was giving me strange looks.

"Why is everyone looking at me weird?" I asked.

"Chiron didn't tell you?" Percy asked me. That just made me more confused.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Not many kids are born of the big three. Actually you are the first to come to camp sence I told the Gods that they should just forget that promis that they made to never have kids of the big three." He explained.

"Ohhhh." I said even though I barely understood. Once everyone was seated Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Some of you may have noticed our new camper. She came here yesterday and has been put in cabin 3." A bunch of people gasped. Everyone started to look at me and talk. It took Chiron stomping his hoof again to get everyone quiet.

"Ms. would you please introduce yourself." He told me. I stood up.

"Hi, my name is Helen Court. I was adopted by Sarah and James Court when I was 4. I came here with Mathue. Mathue has seen me use water powers. That would be the proof of my father."

Everyone just stared at me as I sat back down.

"That was a great announcement." Percy told me.

"Thank you." I said to him.

After that Chiron made a toast to the Gods and we scraped our food into the fire. Chiron had told me some about this tradition so I didn't ask Percy why we did it. After breakfast me and Percy headed to the sword arena. Percy told me that I was going to need to know how to use a sword. He gave me a sword to try out and I told him it was to heavy.

"Ya I figured it would be." He said. He tried a few more swords untill we finaly found the perfect one that came with a twin sword.

"You okay with having two swords?" He asked.

"I'm all for it." I said to him. My thought was' man he is so kind a caring I am definately glad he is my brother'.

"Ok." He said and we started our lesson. He sowed me the basics. I showed him how I was not good at this at all. He say for a girl I'm good. I would say show it to me again. An hour passed before we knew it. Then the Hermes cabin came in for their lesson.

"Ok Helen your doing pretty good for your first day. These guys are a little farther ahead than you are, so I guess you could take notes." He told me. I stayed up front so that I would have a good view. I noticed that I was the only one with two swords unlike everyone else who had only one. I smiled I was different even here. Percy started teaching things that I didn't completely understand but I listened any way. About an hour cabin 11 left and Percy said that the two of us were going to greek class. I couldn't wait. I wanted to learn all that I could.

When we got to the dinning pavilion Annabeth, I was told who was going to teach us by Percy, was standing at the front, Percy sat down and I sat down beside him. Annabeth came over and sat infront of us.

"Helen, Percy," she nodded her head at each of us when she said our name, "firsr, Helen do you know much about your father?" She asked. Both Percy and her werelooking at me.

"Ummmm... well, Poseidon is the God of the sea. He fights with a Trident. Chiron says I look like him. He lives in the ocean. His cabin here iscabin 3. He is one of the big three along with his brothers Zues and Hades. He is the mortal en... immortal enemy of Athena." I said.

"Good job for someone who hasn't been here for more than a day and is the daughter of seaweed brains dad," she nodded her head at Percy when she said seaweed brain, "you did good."

"Thank you." I said.

"Lets move to the greek language. Percy I expect you to teach her everything she needs to know about different Gods." She said.

We moved on in the lesson learning words and other things in greek. No offense to Annabeth, but this subject was boring. After about an hour we moved on to archery. I had always loved archery, but I was never all that good at it. Percy looked relucktant to pick up a bow. There wasanother cabin with us I couldn't figure who their Godly parent was. I picked up a random bow. I liked it. I took aim and shot a bullseye. Everyone stared at me with shock evident in their eyes.

"What?" I asked almost yelled.

"You are absolutely sure you are a daughter of Poseidon?" Percy asked agin.

"Yes." I said really irritated now.

"Most children of the sea God," said someone from the other group, "can't even hit the target let alone a bullseye. "

"Really?" I asked thinking' man now I am really special'

"I have only hit the target once or twice." Percy told me aw in his voice.

That was when Chiron came round the corner.

"Whats going on here? Why is everyone lookin..." he looked at the bullseye I had just made.

"Did you do that?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"How?" He asked again.

"I guess it was the bow it feels good in my hand like my swords." I said.

"Swords?" He asked.

"Ya." I showed him my swords and the bow I had used.

He looked at them and horror crosed his face.

"Come with me." He said.

**ok I don't know when I will add a new chapter. I hope you like it please reveiw. I do not own percy jackson. Hint on the next chapter pj point of veiw. Hope you like even though it won't be many people reading. If you do review and try out my other pjo**

**Our kids from the future**

**Anna Jackson**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy pov

Ok I was freaked out. How come she got to be all powerfull with the bow. I meanthat was completely not fair. Let me rewind. We had just finnished our lesson with Annabeth and were heading to archery with the Apollo kids. I was reluctant to pic up a bow while Helen picked up a random one. We were supposed to be waiting for Chiron, but I forgot to tell Helen that. She aimed and fired a puffect bullseye. We all looked at her in shock.

"What?" She half asked half yelled.

"Are you sure you are a child of Poseidon?" I asked and yes I know I had already asked this question.

"Yes." She sounded really irritated now.

"Most children of the sea God," said a boy from the Apollo cabin, "can't even hit the target let alone a bullseye."

"Really." She sounded proud of herself.

"I have only hit the target once or twice." I said with a bit of aw in my voice that I really had not ment to be there.

That was when Chiron came around the corner.

"What is going on? Why is everyone lookin..." he looked at the bullseye then to Helen.

"Did you do that?"he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"How?" He asked another question.

"I guess it was the bow it feels good in my hand like my swords."she said.

"Swords?" Yet another one worded question from Chiron.

"Yes." Helen handed him her swords and bow to see.

A look of horror crosed his face and something in the back of my mind clicked. No no no she couldn't be could she?

"Come with me." He said and they headed to the big house.

Wveryone looked at me weird, so I guess I looked freaked out or something. The Apollo kids left sence you couldn't do archery without Chiron being present. I stood their dumb founded.

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be the one of the prophecy. A new sister and I was probobly going to lose her soon. No she couldn't be the one, she couldn't, she couldn't. I kept telling myself, but I knew it was hopeless. She was the one and I was going to lose her.

I went to find Annabeth. I found her reading a book under Juniper's tree. I sat down beside her. She looked up.

"Don't you have archery right now and where is Helen?" She asked. I looked down.

"Chiron took Helen to the big house. I think it has something to do with the prophecy Chiron told us about." I said.

"No it can't be Helen. She just go here." Annabeth said.

"She also just shot a bullseye with the bow of the three wepons." I told her.

"No no no. Do you know what the last line of that prophecy mean? Haze is like Death, or Death's best friend." Annabeth was freaking out now.

"I know you told me before. I just wish she hadent chosen thouse wepons. Of all t1he wepons she chose those." I probobly looked real gloomy.

Then the stolls came around the corner laughing of all things. Because we were at the head of the camp only we had been told about the new prophecy.

"Why do you both look so sad. Shouldn't you be happy I mean with Helen around." That was when they noticed Helen wasn't with us,"Where is Helen?"

"Need to know thing and you don't need to know." Annabeth told them on the verdge of tears. I raped my arm around her to comfort her. I gave the stolls a look that I hope said, go away I might tell you later. They walked away and me and Annabeth sat there together, crying. I knew we needed to do something but I didn't know what. We sat there for a few minutes then we started talking again.

"Who do you think she will bring on her quest?" I asked.

"She might bring you to, you know, help with her powers, but there is no telling who the other will be." She said still sounding sad.

"She might bring you. You have tons of experience that she doesn't. She might need you." I said.

"Well, I don't think it would be smart to take both of us." She said smiling

Then one of the Demeter kids came.

"Chiron onced to see you at the big house." She said. Me and Annabeth looked at each other. Why would Chiron want to see both of us. On the way there we talked.

"Why?"I was first.

"I don't know?" She said and so on.

"I wish..."

"So do I."

That was how are conversation went pretty much. We walked in Helen, Mr. D, and Chiron were waiting for us.

"Ready to go on a quest?" Helen asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Helen POV

Ok lets rewind a bit. So Chiron just asked me to come with him. The look of terror was gone now that we were on the way. I was completely confused, but I went along with it. We walked up to the big house and went inside. Chiron went back into his wheelchair and I sat a few seats away from Mr. D, a man that always wore the ugliest shirts. He looked like he wanted to play a card game that no one new existed.

"Whats the problem?" I broke the silence.

"There isn't a problem. You just happen to be the 4th barer of the triplet wepons." Mr. D said bored.

"Ohhhhhh." Now I was realy confused. I must have done something like Percy because Chiron said the following:

"You are so much like your brother. Helen there is a prophecy where the fourth barer of the triplet wepons goes on a quest."

"And the triplet wepons are the wepons I have used in the past day?" I asked.

"Yes Ms. Haily Coop." Mr. D some how came up with that name. I don't get it.

"What is the prophecy?" I realy did not want to know.

"It says:

_The fourth barer of the triplet wepons shall go east And seek the man Seast A choice shall end one's days Barer to fall to Haze"_

_Ohh yay I am going to fall to Haze whatever that meant._

_"So I'm going on a quest, on my first day. When did Percy go on his first Quest." I know so off topic._

_"His fourth day, but that was only because he was out for two days and it was dinner time when he woke up on the tird day." Chiron told me._

_"Can I take Percy with me?" I asked. I needed someone who understood me by my side. [_**A/N Irronic.]**

"You will need two people t go with you, but are you sure that Percy iis the best person?" Chiron asked me. The more I thought about it the more positiveI became. I needed Percy, but who would the other person be?

"I'm positive. Have you told anyone else about the prophecy?" I needed info, now.

"Yes, I told Percy and Annabeth." Chiron told me. Some time in the conversation Mr. D had left.

"Then it setiled I will bring Percy and Annabeth with me. That way we don't have to involve anyone else in the Quest. No one will know. The three of us will leave for a few days and come back." I said my mind made up.

"I am afraid that it's just not that easy." Chiron looked at me sympatheticaly.

"Did Percy have this much trouble with his quest?" I asked.

"Well, the people who went with him pretty much voluntered." He said.

"Lucky him." I said irritated.

"Hmmmm, but, I might let you take them." My spirits lifted.

"If you are carfull and take what the ay under edvisement. Please. All of you might get into serius trouble if you don't. Both of them have more experiance than you." He siad. I noted what he said. I also made sure I would remember it. A, I am guessing, Demeter kid came by and Chiron told her to get Percy and Annabeth for us. She ran off real fast. I didn't understand why, but I diddn't ask either. We waited so long for them to get here, that Mr. D came back 5 minuets before they got here. Finaly they walked in the door wory and cunfusion on their face.

"Ready to go on a quest?" I asked all happy. Their reaction, dumfoundness and more confusion. What I didn't understand, there was all this worry in the air. what was up with that.

"Uhhhhhhh." Was all I got from Annabeth, tyical.

"You're bringing both of us?" So they had the same worries as Chiron. Nice to know (not).

"Yes,Chiron aproved." I said froning.

"You did what!?" Again typical Annabeth. Percy actually looked amazed for once.

"He aproved Cherm keep up." Mr. D said Cherm like it ryimed with germ.

"Can we go, please. I can explai..." I started.

"No need for explinations. Me and Annabeth know enugh already. We can, all, be ready in an hour Chiron." Percy always taking charge. Chiron nodded his head and we left.

"Why did it have to be you?" Annabeth wasn't talking to me. Not to anyone but herself. After that she ran off. Probobly to the Athena cabin to get packed. Me and Percy went to cabin 3 to get packed. I had stayed here for one night, but I thoought of it as home. To tell you the truth. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here and train for the rest of my life, but thinking about it what if I never came home? What was the reason for this quest.? I don't know, but I was pretty sure that answer was in the east. Now the only question left in my head as I got packed was, Who was Seast? I know, why not wonder what Haze is because you will be falling to it in just a few days? I don't know it just seemed like a biger deal to me. So in other words I don't know. I was putting my things in a backpack that had a Trident on it. It was in my trunk so I thought I would use it. Percy had one that looked exactly like it. He put a watch on his wrist anda pen in his pocket. He has always been weird. I grabed my swords and bow, but they turned into things the swords were hair pins and the bow was a ring. I put my arows in a cylinder and attached it to my backpack.

"Why did my wepons turn into hairpins and a ring?" I was still stuped.

"They are magical items like my sword and shield. " Surprisingly that made sence to me.

"Oh, ok." I put the hairpins in my hair, and the ring on my finger. Yes, it fat perfectly. Once Percy was done packing he made sure I had packed things I needed.

Ambrosia check necter check water check cloths check mortal cash check Drachmas check

"I have everything don't worry." I told him.

"I'm just worried about you ok. I don't want to lose you." So kind and caring.

"Why do you think you'll lose me?" I asked.

"The last line of the prophecy. " He said simply.

"Oh, about me falling to Haze." I said.

"Ya." He looked so worried. I wished I could help him, but I just didn't know how. We Walked outside. Everyone else was out on their day activities so there was no one out where they could see us. We walked up Halfblood Hill and turned. We could see the entire camp from here. Annabeth and the head of security were waiting for us at the bottom. The head of security, some guy with a bunch of eyes, was going to drive us to the pier where we would have to find our way east. We all got into the van and I'm pretty sure what passed through our minds was would we ever come back.

**End of chapter. I hope you like. R&R and all that. My favorite character is Helen. And yes I made the prophecy. Rachel not in this at all. I hope you like. Untill next chapter.**

**-AJ daughter of Percabeth**


End file.
